


The Queen's Royal Lips

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Incest, MILFs, Morning Sex, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Propoganda Smut, Royalty, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vote for the MILF, Vote for the Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Henriette rouses her son with a most intriguing set of proposals. A shameless propoganda grab to get Askr's MILFy Queen into the ballot running.
Relationships: Alfonse/Queen Henriette
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Queen's Royal Lips

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Alfonse stirred in his bed - his actual bed, in the palace of Askr. "Wh-Where am-Huh?!"

The prince snapped up at the massive hump in his sheets between his legs. As if on cue, a wet, tight sensation ran down his morning wood and robbed him of his day's first breath.

He struggled to breathe under the assault of a deep, thorough blowjob. Alfonse was hardly naive and knew quite well what all this added up to. He even had an inkling of who was responsible for this. So as the hump between his legs bobbed up and down over his crotch, he reached over and threw off his sheet.

His expectations did _not_ line up at all.

"M-Mother?!" he gawked.

Henriette blinked at the sudden light, but she still pumped her lips up and down her son's shaft. Her eyes drifted down to him as she sucked him off. He could see her wet hair as it cascaded down her bathrobe-clad back in a loose, lazily-applied ponytail. The glow in her eyes mixed her usual warmth with a certain lascivious vigor that matched her morning fellatio.

The queen didn't let up for several minutes after her son's awakening. She'd already gone for some time before he stirred, and was more than content to address him at her own pace. Alfonse could do little but moan and grunt under his mother's deft skill.

Eventually, she pulled up and off his cock with a loud wet pop. Henriette ran her tongue along his shaft a few times before she licked off the tip and cooed, "Hello my darling prince - did you sleep well?"

Her son looked her in the eyes, showing his exhaustion. The queen frowned as she left fluttering kisses down her son's shaft. "Oh, my poor boy...pray, tell me what kept you from slumber last night?" She pleaded.

Alfonse withered and looked away. His mother's fears abated as she finally tasted something rather peculiar - something sweet near her son's base that made it clear what had happened. Still, it was hard to admit that his night had dragged on in the company of some lovely Heroines before he'd stumbled back into his chambers and passed out. Hard to admit to the queen. Especially hard to admit to his mother.

Nigh-impossible to admit to his lover.

"Oh ho ho - is that all?" Henriette smiled as she lapped around his crotch. The morning glowed around her body and contrasted with her sinful deeds. Her nostrils flared as the scent of her son's musk left her feeling a little dizzy and more than a touch giddy in anticipation. "Well, you can tell me about last night after our studies. For now, let me take care of my young little king~" she purred before popping her mouth back over his crown.

"Ngh!"

Alfonse's throaty moans filled his mother's ears as she bobbed her head further and further down his shaft. Her tongue slowly swiped past his slit and glans and over the sides as she gave him a relaxed-yet-enticing morning blowjob. The queen always did favor a softer, almost romantic fellatio in the morning, whether with her dearly departed husband or the seed of their union now.

She smiled with his cock in her lips as she gazed up at her son - her lovely son, now a man in his own right. A man that was ready to step out of his father's shadow and up to the burdens of being a king. From the throne, the battlefield, and of course the queen's bedroom. She scarcely knew who would eventually earn her son's favor among the lovely ladies that he'd come to know. For now all that mattered to her was doing her royal duty of seeing to his needs as both a mother and a mistress.

Henriette's lazy bobbing finally got her halfway down his shaft before he prodded the entry to her gullet. She lingered there as if mulling if she should take him so deep so early in the morning. Her private counsel mulled on as she lightly sucked and slurped around the middle until drool came from her sealed lips. She ultimately had elected to keep things slow this morning and was making ready to withdraw. Yet her son's body had radically different ideas.

"M-mother, that's - aah!"

Alfonse grunted as his hips bucked up and shoved his dick all the way down Henriette's throat. The queen's eyes widened as she was assaulted by her son's cock. The bathrobe sliding off her shoulders now slid even further down as he kept thrusting and pounding in her lips. Her throat bulged out as she struggled to keep bobbing her head while she grabbed the prince's knees for support.

The morning sun crept in through the window and bathed the incestuous couple in golden light. Henriette's wet hair shuddered and rippled down her back with every thrust as she remained on her knees to service her lord-son. It was a role he'd taken to following the passing of the king, and one that she'd see he inherited well.

Alfonse was unaware of his mother's plight as he kept bucking and undulating in her heavenly throat. Even in his half-conscious state, he intimately recognized his queen-mother's mouth and the vice grip of her gullet. The brief time they'd shared since this affair had begun had already left a stark impression on him. One that resonated over any other girl or woman's attempts at fellatio.

Henriette gripped his thighs for support as she finally regained her wits. She sucked out all the air in her mouth, collapsing her cheeks and leaving a tight seal planted on her son's cock. Slowly, she pushed back against his hand until he got the hint to let her take over again. His queen-mother's silent decree took firm root in his head, and he ceased his forceful thrusts in order to let her take over again.

Satisfied, she began bobbing her head again. She kept his dick in her throat, only receding far enough to let the slit stay in her gullet before bobbing forward again. The brief gulps of air would suffice to let much-needed airflow down into her lungs. She let go of his knees as she leaned in, cupping and caressing his balls with one hand as her free finger trailed down to her trimmed muff and gushing twat.

Henriette wore many crowns - as a queen she burdened the mantle of ruling a kingdom without its king. As a wife, she mourned her husband's loss. As a mother she wanted to prepare her eldest child for the role he'd take on. As a mentor, she'd see to his education in matters necessary to the throne.

And as a whore, she'd gladly kneel between his legs and suck him dry.

The queen's loud slurps and coughs filled the prince's chamber as she dutifully blew her son. Her trained ministrations served him well as she secured the peaceful succession of powers from Gustav to his heir. She felt his fingers coiling through her wet hair, but he didn't try to seize power again. There would be time later for him to vent and let out all the frustrations and burdens of the throne on her dutiful, eager body.

Henriette went on for longer than she anticipated - long after the sun passed the first rows of the window panes and traded the early dew of dawn for the early light of a forthcoming day. She kept her head between her son's lap as she bobbed and blew him closer and closer to his first release of the day.

He'd need to be relaxed for the banal hell that awaited him.

"M-Mother, I'm too close," he warned her. She scarcely acknowledged him with more than a subdued grunt that sent shivers down his cock and up his spine. The queen's oral massage picked up the pace by only a minute degree as she instead made long, deep strokes up and down his shaft. Her tongue kept flittering and licking away as she coaxed him over the edge. "M-Mom _mmm_."

Henriette felt the first spurt shoot down her throat before she pulled her head back and let him unload in her mouth. Her cheeks billowed out as she easily managed the rather tame flow of spunk now sloshing between her teeth. She'd become quite accustomed to her son's salty spunk now that their affair was well and firmly established. The queen wouldn't dare to say if it was better than her late kings, only that it carried its own unique flavor and viscosity that still managed to make her eyes roll back and nostrils flare as she gulped down her ill-fated grandchildren.

 _Gulp gulp gulp_.

Alfonse went limp as he let his mother handle his needs. Whatever trepidation and lingering doubt he had in this arrangement of power was too weak to protest now, not like he'd do every time she'd shoo away whatever audacious audience he'd be hosting before she pulled her robes off to tend to his needs. ' _I hate to say it...but I think I'm getting used to this, mother,'_ he quietly lamented as the woman kept swallowing his load.

His mom's mouth managed to coax out a rather impressive load given the prolonged night he'd most undoubtedly had. She made use of that time to let her conditioned body handle the matter of swallowing as she pondered her son's current state. ' _Hmm...now who could manage to make my dear boy so drained? I wonder if perhaps you've entered some form of arrangement with our neighbors, Alfonse. Perhaps you're brokering peace between Muspell and Nifl, or seeing to that poor girl in her grief of her mother's passing?'_ she mused.

Other thoughts and ponderings passed unseen in her head - from curvaceous Heroes to simple-yet-stunning knights. She even humored the idea that perhaps her own daughter was attempting to secure the Askran bloodline, but dismissed it as a mere jape - a rather twisted jape given the nature of her own incestuous dealing.

Henriette barely noticed the end of Alfosne's climax until it was nary more than a trickle hitting her tongue. She let him linger in her mouth before pulling up and back. The now-limp cock dropped between her son's legs as she held her noble chin high and her mouth open to let him see the last vestiges of her morning meal sloshing between her cheeks. Alfonse could spare barely a twitch of his dick as she swallowed his seed. And calmly, gently asked, "There now, is that better my young prince?"

He nodded, eyes cast down and a slight tinge on his cheeks. The queen giggled at his bashful response before crawling up and wrapping her arms around his bare chest. He felt her bosom press the thin material of her bathrobe between her succulent, mature body and his own young, toned flesh. The hope of her lingering there to embrace him was dashed as she reluctantly prodded him to action. "Hmm hmm, and what will you do today, my prince," she prompted.

Alfonse sighed and wracked his brain for what duties he needed to perform today. "After the arrangements with the advisors, I must return to the Order. There have been some concerns of activity in the north. Commander Anna fears it's from Niðavellir," he explained.

Henriette hummed as she half-heartedly listened to her son's report. She'd read the Commander's briefing the night before after Alfonse himself had delivered it to her. It was indeed a concern and one that would need to be addressed by the ruler of Askr. By her.

For now.

"Alfonse...you know what I'm to say, yes?" the queen asked in a rather solemn tone.

He turned to Henriette with lethargy in his eyes but resolve in his voice. "I believe so, mother."

"Hmm, to hear you say those words fills my bosom with joy...but perhaps such boundaries are no longer enough for us," she mused, mostly to herself. Her son only half-listened as he tried to stir himself without the acknowledgment of his beautiful, naked mother beside him. The bed shifted as she rolled over to face him, with her breasts on display as the bathrobe pooled around her hips. "You'll have to take your duties here at the castle more seriously, which would mean you can't aid the Order so directly anymore," she explained.

He said nothing, and she expected nothing. Both knew this inevitable truth, though neither one necessarily liked it. Henriette knew how important the Order of Heroes was - not just to Askr, but to Alfonse as well. She'd seen how his time there had made her young boy blossom into a man - a prince on the cusp of kingship. She didn't want him to lose that, nor the dozens or even hundreds of bonds he'd made with the very Heroes that he'd once dismissed as immaterial. ' _What to do, what to do,'_ she thought.

Realization struck her as sure as the sun that shined through the window. "Oh, I know! Perhaps I could take your duties to the Order as you take mine," she chipperly declared.

"W-What?" he gawked at such a notion.

"Hmm, why yes that could be quite fun indeed. I already spend my time near the Order when I come to tend to the refugee village, so perhaps I could be of use on some missions. Or even the field of battle itself!"

"My my, what a sight that would be to see all those resplendent, legendary Heroes in action for myself. I'd love to see what those nice boys Ronan and Osian could do," she giggled in a way that didn't please her lord-son.

His response was to squeeze her tighter against him until she could feel his cock as it pulsed by her thighs. Henriette squeaked in shock at the act. Ah, have I made my king jealous? Forgive your foolish queen," she giggled out an apology.

Alfonse was hardly amused at the implications but chose to let such matters pass. The Queen rustled herself up beside him as she gently caressed his bare chest. "Hmm, we'll consider such a notion later. Now enough banter. Come along - you need a bath young man. I'll see to it that the maids make you presentable before your meeting with the advisors," she instructed.

"Ugh…"

Alfonse groans was a flurry of sources between his exhaustion from the night before, his lethargy, the afterglow of his mother's succulent blowjob, and the dread of his impending duties. He'd scarcely dared to fool himself of the burdens of being king, but even he could scarcely accept how utterly banal the pomp and circumstances tended to drag on. Lucky for him, he had support in the form of his well-honed and versed mother. A veteran of the battlefields of politics and diplomacy.

And an all-too-eager bedwarmer as well.

"Oh my dear son - do not fret so," Henriette insisted with a kind smile as she gently stroked his cheek. A smile that turned rather flirtatious as her other hand reached down and grabbed his soft-yet-twitching cock. He felt her feather-soft fingers coil and pump down his shaft as she leaned into his ear and breathily cooed, "Your queen will be sitting by you - ready to offer her hand as you need~"

' _And perhaps one day I will join you at the Order as well...hmm, wouldn't that be something,'_ she mused to herself as she leaned over and pecked his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So confession time - this has actually been done since last July, but I decided to pull it out of mothballs, tweak it up, and release it now that she has a slim, but possible chance of being added to the game. Also I realize this is now the third...maybe fourth time I've had Alfonse woken up with a MILF in his bed and usually sucking him off. Damn he gets really lucky, huh XD
> 
> If you want to see Henriette on the field of battle, don't just sit here - go vote for her now! [The Queen will thank you!](https://vote5.campaigns.fire-emblem-heroes.com/en-us/series/113/113029)
> 
> That's all for now - hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear from you all :)


End file.
